The Party: KH STYLE!
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: Riku gets drunk, and guess who he ends up sleeping with...[T FOR LANGUAGE AND THEMES! RikuxYuffie] RNR!
1. Riku has a hangover

THE PARTY

A/N: For those of you who've read the 'Harry Potter' version of this, you'll love this 'Kingdom Hearts' version! TRUST ME! I even Wiki'd some stuff for reference! Like I did for the 'HP' version!

CHAPTER ONE:

"Ugh…" Riku moaned as he got up gingerly from the pillow.

His head felt like lead, his stomach was not agreeing with whatever what was in there, and his arms felt like concrete was duct-taped to them.

And that and a bag of chips.

But what our silver haired friend didn't know was that he was sharing a bed. With a certain kleptomaniac ninja…

That kleptomaniac ninja happens to be our favorite one, as well.

Did you guess? If you guessed Yuffie Kisaragi, give yourself a pat on the back.

The raven haired ninja was oblivious to Riku as she rolled over, her face now towards him.

Riku quickly glanced at his chest.

_I'M SHIRTLESS! OH MY GOD! _ He thought, panicking.

He glanced at Yuffie, taking note of her chest…

_What the…SHE'S SHIRTLESS TOO! CRAP! _

He quickly realized that he was having a hangover right now…

Or was the party he went to last Saturday night really that good? He couldn't tell, but he was leaning more towards the 'random hangover' rather than the 'best party ever' as the explanation for this…awkward…situation.

But then it hit him. Like a ten-ton rhino on a merciless rampage.

_Oh, God…I'm going to KILL Sora when I next see him…'Hey, Riku! I dare ya to spend the night with Yuffie! Maybe all you need is a bed-buddy to help you sleep at night!'…Idiot…_

Sora…that idiot…

But then a smirk appeared on Riku's face, his sky-blue eyes lighting up.

Chuckling softly to himself, he muttered, "I bet Sora and Kairi were at it like rabbits…"


	2. Yuffie wakes up

THE PARTY

By OMFG-Roach

A/N: YAEYZ! I HAS A REVIEW!  Keep it up and I'll be happy!

CHAPTER TWO:

Yuffie moaned quietly, rolling over in the bed, her body rustling the soft, crisp, flannel sheets.

The sunlight was bombarding her eyelids, and it wasn't leaving them alone, either.

She scrunched her eyelids, trying to block the light.

The sunlight just wouldn't leave her eyes alone.

Her face scrunched in disapproval as she tossed and turned.

Finally, she awoke. She yawned and groaned.

Then she looked over to see who was sharing her bed.

Her eyes widened. Was it what she thought it was…?

Her eyes fell upon…Riku, in all his bare-chested, washboard abs-for-a-stomach, silver haired glory. Wait…washboard abs? That was a new feature. She must've overlooked them before. What other explanation was there?

But this was…awkward…at the most. In fact, Yuffie was unable to grasp the fact that she and Riku had done the deed drunk. This should explain the awkwardness between them…but not how she was topless.

Yuffie blushed, covering her chest with the blankets in her arms. "If you deflowered me, you're DEAD," she threatened, but the point failed to get across because of her blush.

"Listen, we were DRUNK," Riku tried to explain, "And we were going to share the bed anyway…"

"So?" Yuffie scoffed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Riku palm-smacked his forehead out of annoyance. He groaned. "You're that dumb, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Yuffie shot back, "C'mon! Cut me some slack!"

Riku sighed angrily. He was in a bad mood, and his hangover plus Yuffie weren't helping at ALL.

Yuffie sighed, annoyed at her for getting drunk in the first place, and annoyed at Riku for being drunk as well.

"Well…" Riku tried to explain himself, "I think that--"

_BGKNOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK!_

"_Hey guys? Riku? Yuffie? You two in there? Got you guys breakfast for you…_" came a voice that belonged to Kairi from the other side of the door.

"Oh, no…" Riku's voice trailed off in horror…

(A/N: I AM EVIL TO RIKU AND YUFFIE!)


	3. Kairi flips

THE PARTY

By OMFG-Roach

A/N: MAH BRAIN WUZ DED! Needed some time to think of a new chapter!

CHAPTER THREE:

"I can't _believe_ you two!" Kairi's shock and amazement wasn't subtle at all.

"Kai, just let me explain-" Riku tried to say before the redhead cut him off with a gasp of horror.

"You two should've known better!" she shrieked, disappointment apparent.

"You seem to forget that one of the effects of alcohol is that it impairs one's better judgment," Yuffie piped up; face red with embarrassment and annoyance.

"That doesn't mean that you should drink yourself shitless and go off getting laid!" Kairi scolded the kleptomaniac, the redhead's voice seemingly drilling holes into the ninja's dignity (or what was left of it, any way).

Riku sighed angrily; he didn't ask for this, nor did he want it. But he knew any other man would just sit back and watch two really hot women go toe-to-toe (he also knew that a select few would go out of their way and charge for pay-per-view).

Then again, Riku wasn't like other men. "Alright, you two, neutral corners." He wedged his hands in between Kairi and Yuffie, pushing the two away as far away from each as he could.

"Yes, Kai, we should've known better, but, as Yuffie said, alcohol impairs one's better judgment. So please, will you two just cut it out?" The silver-haired boy asked, patience wearing thin.

Yuffie blushed slightly; she always thought of Riku as the rough-neck, always thinking with his balls…but this side of him seemed to shatter that image, since he was acting like the mature, sixteen year-old boy he was and not like some brainless hunk.

Kairi, on the other hand, was venomously boring holes into the boy with her blazing blue eyes.

"Watch it, mister. You're treading on thin ice right now…" she warned, voice low.

Riku took his right index finger, tugged lightly on the skin under his right eye, and stuck out his tongue. "Myuah."

(A/N: Yes, Riku is childish.)


End file.
